Computing infrastructure for enterprise-level projects, such as implementing a commercial website or a data center, requires a corresponding electrical framework of power devices to support the electrical needs of each system. For example, cabinet or rack-mounted power distribution units (PDUs) may be used to supply power to racks of computers and/or networking equipment. PDUs may have management features that allow operators to remotely manage the devices and monitor for alarms, such as high voltage conditions, high temperature conditions, and/or the like. For example, PDU developers may provide a user interface platform that allows operators to view the status of PDUs. In conventional systems, PDU developers typically charge a fee for each monitoring or polling point. A typical enterprise solution may have multiple racks of PDUs, with each PDU having a plurality of outlets (for example, about 10-32 outlets each). Accordingly, the cost to monitor for each type of alarm for each outlet of a PDU in an entire system may escalate to a high-cost management fee for the system.